Raison et sentiments
by Jersey07
Summary: Jason et Hercules s'inquiètent pour Pythagore, qui n'est plus le même depuis quelques temps. Tandis que le mathématicien, lui, se retrouve perdu entre raison et sentiments.


Fandom: BBC Atlantis.

Pairing: Ah ah, comme on dit en Anglais "the best kind of prize is a "surprise"! "

Genre: OS, fluffy à mort, comme d'habitude. Rempli d'un Jason particulièrement inquiet et d'un Hercules très ironique.

Notes: J'ai écrit cette fiction pour une amie qui m'est précieuse. Le temps et les événements de la vie nous ont un peu éloignées, mais elle reste dans mon coeur. A l'origine, cette histoire était écrite en Anglais mais a été traduite. Veuillez m'excuser pour les éventuelles erreurs restantes.

Disclaimer: Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Les personnages, hormis le personnage de Kira, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Pythagore. Depuis quelques jours, il n'était plus le même. Jason l'avait remarqué, seulement, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui se tramait avec son ami. Le petit génie semblait perdu inexorablement dans ses pensées, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son obsession pour les triangles. Il avait à peine avalé quoi que ce soit depuis quelques jours.

-"Je vais au marché" lança Pythagore, se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée. Cette phrase fit se regarder Jason et Hercules d'un air circonspect.

-"Mais nous y sommes allés hier! Il reste encore sûrement assez de nourriture, non?" répondit Jason, lançant un regard à Hercules.

-"Hey, je sais à quoi tu penses et saches que je n'ai pas vidé la réserve!" s'exclama Hercules, pensant que ses amis pourraient lui donner un peu plus de crédit.

-"J'ai juste envie d'aller prendre l'air, c'est tout" ajouta Pythagore. Il prit son châle et sortit sans donner plus d'explications. Jason et Hercules s'échangèrent un regard confus et médusé.

-"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, ces derniers temps?" demanda le jeune homme à son ainé.

-"Pas la moindre idée. Mais on ferait mieux de le suivre avant qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis!"

Jason n'aimait pas cette idée, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre Hercules. Et un Hercules sobre, qui plus est! Les miracles existaient vraiment, après tout. Pythagore semblait ne pas les avoir remarqué, malgré le fait qu'ils le suivaient de très près. Hercules était en tête, tandis que Jason suivait à pas feutrés. Perdus dans ses pensées, le jeune homme stoppa net lorsque son ami tendit son bras en travers de son torse. Les deux hommes s'accroupirent derrière des jarres et de grands paniers remplis de victuailles. Ils observèrent l'allée déserte et virent Pythagore s'arrêter au puits. Sûrement le jeune homme était-il assoiffé, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler pour si peu. Mais il leur semblait soudain que le mathématicien n'était pas seul. En effet, les deux hommes virent une magnifique jeune femme le rejoindre.

-"Ooooooh" s'exclama Hercules, son sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre. "Ca explique tout". Jason sourit également. Avec le temps, il pensait réellement que Pythagore n'était capable d'aimer que ses triangles. Il s'avérait qu'il s'était lourdement trompé.

-"Viens Hercules, on devrait les laisser seuls" argumenta Jason, essayant de dégager discrètement son ami qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-"Mais on va rater la meilleure partie!" s'exclama Hercules, ce qui fit sourire son ami.

-"Imagine si c'était Pythagore et moi en train de t'espionner avec Méduse?"

Hercules sembla y réfléchir quelques secondes avant de céder. Mais il se jura de questionner Pythagore une fois qu'il serait rentré chez eux.

Trois heures passèrent avant que le petit génie ne revienne. Jason et Hercules prétendirent s'occuper chacun dans leur coin, mais ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête.

-"Alors, comment était ta promenade?" demanda Jason, essayant de paraître naturel.

-"Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant? Une nouvelle théorie? De jolis triangles qui dansaient autour du puits?" ajouta Hercules, une once de sarcasme dans la voix.

-"Non, rien de spécial… attendez. Comment savez-vous que j'étais au puits?" demanda Pythagore, son visage se parant de rouge. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa timidité légendaire, mais à cause d'une colère sourde qui montait doucement en lui. A ce moment, Jason avait envie de trucider Hercules pour son manque de tact. "Vous m'avez suivi?" demanda le jeune homme, incrédule et Jason jura n'avoir jamais vu le jeune grec si en colère. "Ne pouvez-vous pas vous mêler de vos affaires, juste pour une fois!?" ajouta le mathématicien en leur lançant un regard noir avant de quitter la pièce. Si le regard pouvait tuer, les deux hommes seraient déjà criblés de balles.

Jason savait où son ami irait se réfugier. Il décida qu'il était temps pour eux de parler, d'homme à homme. Peut-être que cela pourrait l'aider à apaiser ses pensées.

Le vent soufflait légèrement, s'engouffrant dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Son regard se perdait sur la cité. Le soleil était au zénith, surplombant la ville de sa chaleur de plomb. L'air était chaud voire étouffant, et il attendait la fraicheur de la nuit avec impatience. Il attendait surtout de pouvoir la revoir. Mais son enthousiasme avait été diminué par l'attitude de ses amis. Il appréciait leur inquiétude à son sujet, mais il n'était plus un enfant. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le couve. Il se demanda quand ils s'en rendraient enfin compte. Pensif, il était assis sur le balcon, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse. C'est dans cette position que Jason le trouva.

-"Je peux m'asseoir?" demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas si sa présence était la bienvenue. Pythagore acquiesça, sans daigner lui lancer un regard. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'en voulait pas à Jason. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne brise le silence qui les entourait. "Je suis désolé. On ne voulait pas être indiscrets… mais tu semblais différent depuis quelques temps".

Pythagore ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami était toujours si protecteur envers lui, peu importe les évènements. Même après sa révélation à Hélios. Il n'avait pas perdu l'estime qu'il avait pour lui, même après avoir découvert ce côté sombre de Pythagore.

-"J'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais je vais bien" affirma le jeune grec, souriant timidement. Jason décida qu'il était temps de prendre les rennes de la conversation.

-"Parle-moi d'elle?" demanda-t-il, encourageant son ami à s'ouvrir à lui. Pythagore se croisa les bras afin de se stabiliser et de gagner en stature. Dans les premières lueurs de l'après-midi, il commença son récit.

-"Elle s'appelle Kira. Je l'ai rencontrée peu de temps après notre voyage à Hélios. Elle était à la Grande Bibliothèque." dit-il, semblant émerveillé. "Je n'avais jamais vu une femme à la bibliothèque avant elle. Ca m'a beaucoup intrigué". Il expliqua ensuite à Jason que ce n'était pas un endroit fréquenté par les femmes, qui n'étaient pas censées avoir accès à la connaissance. C'était une triste réalité, mais c'était ainsi en Grèce Antique.

-"Nous avons commencé à discuter. En fait, c'est elle qui est venue me parler car je tenais le parchemin qu'elle souhaitait lire." Jason ne put réprimer un sourire, reconnaissant bien là la timidité de son ami. Il observa le visage détendu de son ami. Cela le ravissait de le voir aussi épanoui. Le regard de Pythagore était émerveillé lorsqu'il évoquait la jeune femme. Mais bientôt, un nuage vint assombrir son visage.

-"Pythagore?" s'enquit Jason, inquiet du changement d'attitude de son ami.

-"On est pareils, Kira et moi. Nous portons tous deux un fardeau"

Jason savait que le jeune homme faisait référence à son passé. Sa jeunesse n'avait pas été des plus aisées et peut être étais-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait des sentiments pour cette jeune femme. Parce qu'elle savait exactement ce par quoi il était passé.

-"Lorsqu'elle était encore très jeune, son père la poussa du haut du toit de sa maison. Sa tête heurta un rocher dans sa chute. Ses blessures étaient graves, mais grâce aux Dieux, elle survécut. Il lui reste des séquelles. Notamment, de grandes pertes de mémoire…" son regard plongea vers le sol, et il resta silencieux durant un moment. "Le jour qui suivit notre rencontre, je suis retourné à la bibliothèque. Elle avait tout oublié. Elle ne se rappelait même pas de mon nom…"

Pythagore semblait si triste que Jason avait envie de faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le consoler. Mais il ne pouvait faire qu'écouter ce que son ami avait à partager.

-"Le Gardien m'expliqua son histoire. Il connait Kira depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il a prit soin d'elle après l'accident. C'est pour ça qu'elle se rend à la Bibliothèque tous les jours. Pour lire et essayer de se souvenir de qui elle est, d'où elle vient…"

Derrière tout son récit, Jason sentait que son ami ne lui disait pas tout. Surement avait-il ses raisons. Il se doutait que Pythagore était attiré par elle car ils partageaient un trait commun. Et parce qu'elle pouvait le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Parce qu'avec elle, il pouvait être lui-même et qu'il se sentait apaisé et fort. Jason ne pouvait ni ne voulait qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle.

-"J'ai peur qu'elle ne m'oublie, tôt ou tard. Que se passera-t-il si un jour, nous décidions de fonder quelque chose de sérieux et que je me réveille à côté d'elle, terrifiée et hurlant à pleins poumons, car elle ne se souviendra pas de qui je suis?"

Les larmes s'étaient insinuées dans son regard, le voilant inexorablement. Jason savait que ce n'était pas bon signe, car la mélancolie venait souvent torturer son ami.

-"Est-ce que tu tiens à elle?" demanda-t-il, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour réconforter Pythagore.

-"Bien sur!" répondit le jeune grec à la hâte. "Elle est peut être blessée et brisée, mais c'est la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai pu rencontrer"

-"Est-ce que tu l'aimes?" Demanda Jason, sans détour.

-"De tout mon coeur" répondit Pythagore, qui n'avait jamais été plus sincère qu'en cet instant.

-"Alors force-la à se souvenir. Tous les jours. Dis-lui qui elle est, combien elle est spéciale à tes yeux. Couche tes sentiments sur des parchemins, écris-lui de la poésie. Dessine-lui des triangles, des fleurs et des coeurs. Dis-lui à quel point tu l'aimes, montre-le lui tous les jours. Elle n'oubliera jamais plus et si par malheur cela devait arriver, sois patient et rappelle-lui que jamais tu ne la quitteras."

Pythagore ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Son coeur était plus léger que jamais. Il était peut être novice en ce qui concernait les choses de l'amour, mais il gagnait en confiance. Avec Kira à ses côtés, il était certain que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau départ. Qu'elle allait changer, pour le meilleur seulement. Il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il avait trouvé quelque chose de plus fascinant et de plus captivant que ses triangles. Il avait enfin trouvé son âme soeur.

*FINIS*


End file.
